


AkuRoku: Spin The Bottle

by Cirseii



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirseii/pseuds/Cirseii
Summary: "Pillow fights are for girls!" Vanitas scoffed, stuffing a pillow in the brunette's face. He then chugged down a soda he'd been holding within his left hand, letting out a loud belch before setting the bottle down on the floor, spinning it, and then continuing. "Why don't we play something a little more... interesting?"
Relationships: Akuroku, Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	AkuRoku: Spin The Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written PaleoKitty for as part of the Akuroku Discord Server’s Valentine’s Day Gift Exchange. The prompt was: Spin The Bottle, which is a topic I've never written before and have little experience on. Hopefully, everyone will enjoy it?

Roxas had been dragged to yet another sleepover upon the request of Sora. According to him, this was going to be his biggest and best yet to celebrate the fact they were all graduating in a few months. In the blond's opinion, they were too old to be having these sleepovers and besides, since Sora had come out as gay and started seeing Riku he just felt like a third wheel and doubted anyone else would agree to show up, but to his surprise, there were three others than the usual him, Sora, and Riku.

"We could always have a pillow fight?" Sora suggested, trying to break the awkward tension between the six young men. Roxas couldn't take his eyes off a certain redhead, he hadn't seen him since he'd graduated the year prior. The blond was shocked he'd agreed to this sleepover and was low key happy he came.

"Pillow fights are for girls!" Vanitas scoffed, stuffing a pillow in the brunette's face. He then chugged down a soda he'd been holding within his left hand, letting out a loud belch before setting the bottle down on the floor, spinning it, and then continuing. "Why don't we play something a little more... interesting?"

"Spin the bottle? What kind of fun would that be, we're all..." Ventus started to reply but was cut off by Roxas. The bottle stopped it's spinning, pointing in Ventus' direction.

"Sounds like a good idea." Roxas blurted out, casting a side glance at Axel which he didn't seem to notice. He'd always had feelings for the redhead, ever since he'd stood up for the blond but they were just friends. There was no way Axel would ever be interested in another guy, women were always pining over him and spin the bottle was his only hoping at getting a kiss from his long-time crush.

"Look who the bottle landed on, it's little Venty-Wenty."

"I'm not kissing you." Ventus protested, but Vanitas wasn't listening. He'd already crawled across the floor and over to where the blond was sitting. He tries to grab his face, but Ven puts up a fight while repeating that he's not going to kiss him. The raven-haired young man wouldn't listen, they fall backward, and Vanitas plants a sloppy kiss against his lips.

The pair sits up, Ventus wipes the spit off his lips, a light crimson blush warming his cheeks. He casts a glare at Vanitas who just snickers, moving back to where he was sitting across from Ventus. The others had made their way to the floor, sitting cross-legged in a circle.

"It's my turn!" Sora exclaimed, he was sitting to the left of Vanitas and the group had decided they'd go clockwise in taking turns. The bottle was poorly spun, stopping quickly and landing on Riku. The two smiled and moved to the center. It was no surprise they went in for a more intimate kiss, swapping saliva, really getting into it while Roxas just peered past them at Axel. He was trying to gauge the redhead's reaction.

Axel appeared to be unphased by this, he seemed to be focusing on something else until his gaze shifted to lock eyes with the blond. Roxas' heart skipped a beat, he was smiling but was it at him or was he just amused by this situation? It was his turn next, he hoped the bottle would land on Axel so once Sora and Riku had finished their make-out session, he was quick to spin the bottle.

Round and round it went, feeling like an eternity before it stopped, but in reality, it was only a few seconds that had passed. The bottle had stopped, but not on Axel... It had stopped on Riku of all people. The two of them just stated across the bottle at each other. Roxas gritted his teeth, he would not kiss this guy in a million years and besides, he was dating Sora.

"I'm not kissing this guy!" Roxas objected.

"You can't refuse, that's not how the game works... Unless you want to do something worse?" Vanitas teased him, raising an eyebrow and making some sort of implication that Roxas didn't quite understand. What could be worse than kissing a guy you had no attraction to in front of the guy you've been secretly in love with for years? Not like he'd understand, he'd been upfront with his crush and rejected countless times, but still kept on pestering Ven about his feelings. Secretly he thought Ven liked the attention, but wouldn't say so in front of everyone in fear of judgment and he was sure that wasn't the case with Axel.

"It's okay, I don't mind," Sora reassured Roxas.

Sighing, he reluctantly leans in and kissed Riku on the cheek. It was over like that, a kiss was a kiss and no one had specified where they had to kiss the other person, not until he'd pointed that out. The rules were then established from here on out, they had to kiss the other person on their lips. Roxas noticed Axel hadn't been paying attention to his kiss with Riku, instead, he'd been scrolling on his phone and hadn't really said a word this whole time.

Next was Ventus' turn. He spun the bottle, it landed on Sora. Riku nodded to the brunette, showing that it was okay and Ven gave Sora a quick peck on the lips, which caused Vanitas to complain about how he'd kiss Sora but put up a fight when he'd tried to kiss him. Ventus had something sarcastic to say back, but Roxas wasn't paying any attention. It was Riku's turn next and his anxieties were flaring up, what if the bottle landed on Axel? He wanted to be the first to kiss the redhead and this was becoming less likely, he was next after the silver-haired man.

Riku spun the bottle, it landed on Vanitas. Riku shrugged and went in for the kiss, but the raven-haired man wasn't having any of it. He'd punched Riku square in the jaw, snapping at the other man saying. "Don't touch me." This pissed off Riku, launching the two into an argument with their fists. Sora was stuck in the middle, he was trying to break the fight up.

Axel paid no mind to the fight and just took his turn. Again, the bottle went round and round. Finally, it stops, landing on him. Roxas starts to panic, his breath catching in his chest. He's been waiting for this but is Axel going to really kiss him? The two slowly made it to the center, little does Roxas know that Axel is just as nervous as he is...

"Rox... You ready?" Axel asked, not just going in for the kiss as the others had. He seemed to be a little more hesitant, which made sense to the blond because he knew Axel was straight.

"Y-Yeah, let's just get it done and over with." He'd mumbled back, trying to seem like he was disinterested in the kiss. Their lips meet, it was sloppy but worse than the kiss Vanitas had given Ven. Roxas could feel eyes on him as the two parted. The blond was blushing hard, his face bright red with embarrassment. He feels like his heart would burst out of his chest. The kiss was over too quick in his opinion. Roxas sits back in his place and hadn't even noticed that they'd stopped arguing.

"Hahahaha, what kind of kiss was that!" Vanitas burst out laughing, he was pointing at Roxas.

This made the blond hide his face in his palms, he couldn't even look up at Axel or any of the others. It had been his first kiss ever and Vanitas was right, it was awful and it was making the blond feel insecure. He took a deep breath and retorted with a comment about his kiss not being any better, which seemed to fuel Vanitas to prove him wrong. He planned on keeping this stupid game going just to prove his point now to Roxas that he wasn't a bad kisser.

The raven-haired man spins the bottle, it landed on Sora this time and felt like a double win for Vanitas. He doesn't waste any time and gives the brunette a swift kiss, smirking at Riku in a taunting way as he'd just kissed his boyfriend after refusing to kiss him. Sora couldn't help but blush, he didn't have time to even react or compose himself from the surprise kiss. Riku glared daggers at Vanitas, he was pissed off again.

It's Sora's turn once again, he spins and to Roxas' disbelief, it landed on Axel of all people. The blond watched in horror as the two got ready to kiss and it looked like they're not going to hesitate. He panics and grabs the pillow Sora had been holding earlier, swinging it and hits Sora on the side with the pillow sending feathers flying around them.

"You've just kissed someone!" Roxas comments, it was the first excuse he could think of.

"Hey, that's not how it works! It doesn't matter how many people you kiss." Sora replies, snatching another pillow that had been resting on the floor between Riku and Axel. He swung it, playfully hitting Roxas on his chest. The two laughed as more feathers escaped, his planned to distract from the kiss worked. They wrestled for a few moments, swinging the pillow again, hitting Sora in the arm. Sora retaliating as they danced around the room, forgetting about their game of spin the bottle.

* * *

It was now later in the evening, the young men were settling down to sleep but Roxas wasn't tired. He kept thinking about the kiss, pressing his face hard into the pillow and thinking about how awkward it had been. The blond hadn't expected his first kiss to be so bad, the way he'd pictured it was like the kisses he'd seen Riku and Sora sharing.

The rest of the night had played out like normal, they'd ordered pizza and had snacks while watching movies. He and Axel hadn't really spoken a word since the kiss, and the redhead had been distracted by his phone again. Roxas wondered what he'd been doing, probably texting one of the many women that wanted him about how he'd had the worst kiss in history.

"Uggggh..." Roxas sighed into the pillow, careful not to wake the others up. Slowly, he got up from the place he had been laying at on the floor and tip-toes out of the room. Closing the door behind, turning the doorknob to make sure the door wouldn't make a sound as it closed, he noticed there was a light on at the end of the hallway.

With quiet footsteps, he made his way towards the living room to see who else was having a sleepless night and to his surprise, it was Axel. The redhead hasn't noticed him at first, he was sitting on the couch just spacing out at his phone screen again. Maybe they could talk about this kiss or he could apologize about how badly it sucked? Roxas took a seat next to him, startling the redhead who was quick to turn the screen of his phone off, trying to hide whatever it was that he had been looking at.

"Oh, uh hey... Rox, you ah... Can't sleep either?" His voice was unusually nervous.

"Uh... Uhm... Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind." Roxas replied, looking down at his lap and not wanting to make eye contact with Axel. He fiddled with his hands, not sure what to do with them as his nerves were starting to get to him. It was almost as if Axel could read his mind, he'd placed his hand on top of the blond's to stop him from fidgeting.

"Don't worry about it."

"But the kiss was so bad..." Roxas mumbled. He raised his head, turning to look into Axel's emerald hues.

"I-I'm sorry..." Axel sighed, furrowed his nubby eyebrows. "I'd tried to look up how to kiss, but ran out of time before I could find something useful for this situation."

"H-Huh?" Roxas was shocked. So that's what Axel was doing with his phone, but that made little sense. He had women always lusting after him, he had to have at least kissed one or two of them.

"Hmm, why are you surprised?"

"Really Axe, are you kidding? You always have ladies falling all over you..."

"Rox... I'm gay..." Axel chuckled. "Larxene, Xion, Kairi, Naminie, Aqua... They all know I'm gay."

"..................................."

"I hope this doesn't change our friendship..."

Axel went to pull his hand away, but Roxas stopped him and stared directly into his eyes.

"This would ruin nothing, I-I'm just speechless... Axel... I... Uhm..."

"Roxas, I've always liked you too, and that's why I agreed to this sleepover just to see you."

"R-Really? I was thrilled to see you were here, I felt like I'd never see you again after you'd left for college..."

"I come back on the weekends, I've just been really busy... I'm sorry to keep you waiting for me Rox."

"It's alright, you're here now." He offered the redhead a smile, allowing Axel to pull him closer and into a tight embrace. The comforting scent of Axel relaxed him. There was no tension, no awkwardness this time when Axel lifted his chin and pressed his lips against the other man's. He enjoyed every moment, allowing himself to be pulled onto Axel's lap. His knees were placed snuggly against his angular hips, one on each side. Their mouths met again, this was the type of kiss Roxas had hoped for.


End file.
